


Under the Skin

by DahliaVanDare



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, It's so weird, I’ve done something ridiculous, Larry and Barry the tumors, Lumps, Other, Squeemish? Don't read this, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVanDare/pseuds/DahliaVanDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the love story of Larry and Barry. Oh V8, what have I done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Skin

The other was already there when he came in to being. At first he just sensed a presence, knew that he was not utterly alone in the subdermal darkness. As they grew, he came to believe that the presence was somehow like himself. He came to feel a kinship with the stranger. He had an idea of something, although he had never experienced it before, an idea he thought was called companionship, and he hoped he and the other could someday provide it to each other.  
At first he did not understand the light. It started so gradually that he could not sense the change happening, but one day he perceived it, a faint something that had not always been. It came and went and he found it strange. They continued to grow, and the light, when it was there, became stronger. Whereas once it had been a presence or absence, now there were variations, shapes sometimes, between him and the light. He wondered sometimes if the other were experiencing this, but they were as yet too far apart.  
Still they grew. Finally he had reached the surface, covered not in layers and layers of flesh, but right against the skin. He was in an open valley, often sheltered from the elements but with plenty of fresh air. Now that he was close to the surface, the elongated shapes came more often to press him. Sometimes now they scratched or squeezed at him, which was new, but he did not mind. Sometimes the sides of the valley drew together, and this was above all his favorite thing. When the valley drew closed, he could touch the Other.  
The Other was magnificent. When the valley brought them together it sent a thrill through him. When they were parted, he was seized with longing. And the Other returned his feelings. He thought for a time this was the best he could hope for, and the happiest he would ever be.  
They continued growing. Under the surface they were now close enough to touch. They reveled in their closeness, initially thrilling with even the slightest contact. As they grew accustomed to always being together, they would caress and rub up against each other. Sometimes they would press in to each other so vigorously the elongated shapes would come up and claw at them, as if they were no longer welcome in the valley. He and the other were defiant, touching each other whenever they pleased and ignoring the elongated shapes’ apparent entreaties to the contrary. He knew that in the Other he had found his true soul mate. They wished to never be apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I totally have a tumblr now  
> http://dahliavandare.tumblr.com/


End file.
